The Monster Inside of Us
by eFujisaka
Summary: Two weeks after the battle of Pandemonium, Kazuma left Japan to improve his powers and continue his search for Bernhardt. Now six months later, he's returned and not all things were like what they once was. Ayano, for starters, is no longer...well, Ayano. She's changed. Different. Like she's not even human anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. Nor the characters. Nor the story which I wish was still continued...**

 **But enjoy!**

* * *

Kazuma stared at the Kannagi residence no longer with disgust - although it was still there, bubbling inside - but with a growing fondness. He couldn't wait to see the others again. Ren, Juugo...Ayano. It'd been too long. Like always, as soon as he took one foot onto the grounds, a group of fire wielders didn't waste a second to surround him. Ha. Even after all the help he'd offered them, the family were still as pretentious and arrogant as before, assuming anyone with a different gift was weak. Easily crushed.

That's what made their defeat so satisfactory.

Kazuma let out a small laugh as six men dropped to the floor, pressing against their stomach as if they had a fever. He'd receive the scolding for that later on. Now it was time to see them again. See Ren's smile, Ayano's outraged expression and Juugo's abnormal calmness. He opened the door slowly, catching the surprise off Ren's face at the perfect moment. There was not even enough time to greet as Ren's arms and legs wrapped around Kazuma's neck and waist tightly. Weird, Kazuma didn't remember Ren being so light. Too light.

"Brother, you're back!" He giggled. "I haven't seen you since forever - how long are you staying here for?"

He was so excited he wasn't giving himself enough time to finish speaking. Or breathe. Kazuma slowly let his brother go, ruffling his hair when it seemed like he was still at a loss for words. Kazuma missed this. Outside life was quite boring without them. Surprising, even for missed the eccentrics of the house, his brother's squeals, Ayano's burst of anger. Speaking of which...

"Where's Ayano?"

Ren's face fell. He looked up at Kazuma as if he'd been slapped, as if he'd met the worst of demons. Whatever that expression was, Kazuma didn't like it. He was close to asking if something happened when Ayano appeared from the judo room. There was no need to ask. It was obvious there was something wrong, something different about her. She saw him standing in the middle of the room, managed a small impression of surprise, bowed then sat down. She'd changed. Even with the way she'd walked, it carried a more dangerous manner. Her hair (which was now down to her upper thigh rather than her waist) had darkened to a blood red. Her eyes too. She carried herself with pride but there was no aura around her.

No bubbling rage.

"So, Ayano, how are you?"

"I'm perfectly well, Kazuma Yagami." She turned her head towards him. Despite the creepiness, Kazuma was surprised to see how beautiful she'd grown to be in just a couple of months. "And you?"

"I'm - I'm fine."

At that, she turned away. He leaned close to Ren, keeping close eye in case she eavesdropped. Ren almost seemed scared to talk with her in the room. "What's up with redhead?"

"It's been a long time since you've left."

Kazuma calculated the time in his head, "What're you talking about? It's only been six months."

"Time doesn't pass quickly when you've..." He stopped, stepping closer and lowering his tone. "...when you've been imprisoned by a demon."

They looked at each other. Ren to see if Kazuma would laugh, and Kazuma to see whether Ren was being serious or not. Not a flinch in his eyes. Ren was being deadpanned serious.

"Ayano was imprisoned by a demon? For how long?"

"It was two months after you'd left." Ren glanced cautiously at her. "We'd only managed to get her back four weeks ago."

She'd been taken hostage by a demon for four months. No wonder she looked so stiff, why her face looked practically emotionless. She'd probably been tortured, haunted, even worse -  
Kazuma shook his head. No. He wasn't going to think about what happened, he would ask himself on what he could do to help. He took a seat beside her, taking deep breaths and watching the way she simply stared at the empty space where Juugo normally sat. When she spoke, it was said with no humour.

"You're unusually chipper today."

Kazuma looked to see whether she was talking to him. Her eyes hadn't moved from that same empty spot in front of her. He cleared his throat in an attempt to both catch her attention and stop the chills from running down his back. Ayano glanced at him for only a second.

"Don't worry, I'm not talking to you." She sensed the obvious question hanging in the air. She simply pointed to the cushion, narrowing her eyes as a gust of wind rushed past them. This wind was dirty, carrying the small remnants of shattered demon no doubt, a disgusting scent want over him. Kazuma called the Spirits of the Wind quickly - something he'd been practising while away - and saw the screaming thing, lounging in Juugo's corner.

"And you're unusually grotesque." Its voice was chipped and rough. A mixture of both men and women, of all the innocent souls it'd devoured in its lifetime. "What happened to the murderous Ayano we all know and love?"

Kazuma noticed the cautious peek his way, but pretended not to care as he eyed the moulding demon.

"That person was not me."

It craned its neck, spreading its ghastly smell onto the floorboards and walls, "Oh? She sure did look like you." Ayano froze, clenching her hands together as if that would make it go away. It smiled."Oh, darling, you are so very broken and yet no one seems to notice. Why don't you come back? I'm sure Bernhardt will welcome you with open arms. He won't be mad that you escaped."

Bernhardt. So he was the mind behind her kidnapping. Kazuma tried his best to stay focused, but Bernhardt's face kept appearing. He always seemed to be lurking one step behind. Taking Tsui Ling, trying to create Pandemonium and now this...using Ayano as a toy, a message that he wasn't finished.

"Do you know what the difference is between you and me, Night?" Ayano whispered.

It craned its head.

"You have given up. I still have one more goal to do."

"Oh? And what is that, fire princess?"

At the name, Ayano twitched. Sheets of tears covered her sight and streamed down her cheeks.

"Kill Bernhardt Rhodes and destroy the Armagest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. Nor the characters. Nor the story which I wish was still continued...**

 **But enjoy!**

 _ **Speech - Night**_

 _Speech - Kiyohime_

* * *

Juugo came in not longer after that. He saw the seat had been dirtied by demon and, without thought, conjured the purifying flame, scaring it away before it could be destroyed. Kazuma watched with slight amusement as the head of the Kannagi residence patted the cushion and sat on it as if it had just accumulated mere dust. Just when he thought they'd begin, Genma waltzed in a moment later, settling himself near the door far from his oldest son like always. Because some things never changed. Ren sat on the left of Kazuma, watching these whole affair with a well-known sadness.

Ayano was nowhere to be found.

With a sip of his tea, Juugo sighed, "I see you've met her."

 _Her_ meaning Ayano, he hoped, since he talked as if she was new to the area. As if she wasn't the daughter he'd raised. Kazuma didn't like it. How four months of demon imprisonment could change a person so much as to no longer be considered a member of the family anymore. Why, Kazuma could almost relate.

"She's..." He thought for the right word. "different."

Yeah, that was it. Different. Not a completely new person that deserves to be treated a such. Not a stranger that doesn't know her roots. Not a demon that has lost all humanity either. Simply different.

"She's not human anymore, Kazuma."Genma added.

Even with this serious talk, Kazuma couldn't help but feel irritated by the sound of his voice. It couldn't be helped: Genma was an aggravating person.

"Was she ever human?" He defended. "I mean, you do wield fire. Right out of your hands."

Ren sighed, rubbing the back of his head like Kazuma would, "He has a point."

"Either way," Genma continued as if they hadn't spoken. "She's not who she used to be -"

"What would you expect after four months of imprisonment? Jazz hands and rainbows?" Annoyance was creeping into his voice now. There was a line of impatience Kazuma harboured and only with a couple of words Genma was close to crossing it. "She was tortured, old man. You can't expect her to be the same."

"Listen boy, you've only been here for an hour. Don't act like you know what's going on here."

"Oh? From what I can see, I seem to have a better grasp on the situation than you do."

"Stop it." That was all Ren had to say. What both Genma and Kazuma agreed on was the respect and care that Ren deserved, so backing off, Genma humphed and Kazuma kept his insults for another time. This could wait. Ayano could not. So Kazuma kept himself in check, "She said something about destroying the Armagest. Do you know anything about that?"

"She's been sprouting that nonsense ever since she returned." Genma mumbled. Kazuma bit on his tongue.

"Yes, she has mentioned it." Juugo sipped on his tea once more. "Even willing to give up her life in order to do so."

He understood the feeling. And...speaking of feelings, he felt a tingle at the back of his neck. As if someone - or something - was watching him closely. Analyzing him.

"She rambles on about it sometimes, as if she's in a trance." Ren spoke then, wrapping his arms around himself like a breeze was brewing. "Either talking to herself or the demons that plague her."

"Plague?" Kazuma turned to Juugo, curious. "You mean to say they're always there."

"Attached to her, yes. I have tried purifying flame, divine flame - nothing seems to work. The demons can't escape her either; I've seen one of them try."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?"

"At this very moment in time?" Juugo brought the cup to his lips. "Pray they don't consume her."

* * *

 ** _They're talking about you._**

Like she didn't know that already. Ayano sat on the roof of the Kannagi residence, staring out at the sunset as if it might disappear and she'd be back in the darkness of her cell again. She took a deep breathe and spluttered. There was no getting used to how fresh this air was. Ayano feared that it'd be something she'd never be able to handle. That, and the fact that the food she ate wasn't rotten and filled with potions, or that she had the freedom to walk wherever she wanted to, or that the clothes she wore didn't chafe against her thighs and back.

But then again, there were some things that would never leave. The fact that the food she ate now tasted like ash in her mouth, for example. Or that feeling of utter terror whenever nightfall came. Or the panic which clawed against her neck whenever she was in a small room. Or maybe the demons which followed her wherever she went, against its own will as well.

 _That boy's defending you._

"Shut up, Kiyohime."

There were only two demons which terrorised her. Kiyohime and Night. Kiyohime harboured a softer woman's voice, always talking as if it were to be the last time she spoke. If one saw her, they'd be frightened on sight. With the whitest skin - eyelashes and nails included - and the darkest hair, she was the dreaded snake demon which devoured unfaithful men. The first time Ayano saw her, she couldn't sleep for a week. Now she couldn't help but see a certain beauty to her - a sure sign she was becoming demonic as well. Night was a thing of nightmares. With no form, it was simply a cluster of dark winds and hatred, devouring anything that appeared appetising. Ayano had to stop him from going after Kazuma, staring him down until he reluctantly obeyed.

 _He's kinda cute._

 _ **Back off. He's mine. I called dibs.**_

"No one's called dibs. He's not to be eaten."

 ** _So boring. Can't I have a snip of his soul? Only a little bite -_**

Ayano turned to where Night lounged, eyes narrowed. The anger rolled off of her in waves. Night kept silent.

But Ayano knew that never lasted long.

 _He is incredibly handsome._

 ** _You see, it's not everyday you get a Contractor in your midst. He'd be delicious -_** Ayano turned to him again - **_What, so I can't fantasize? Come now fire princess, that's a bit far._**

"I told you not to call me that again." The tears merely pricked her eyes this time at the nickname, not quite rolling down her cheeks.

 _He's very interesting. What's his name, broken one?_

That nickname she didn't mind. She was broken. In every form. No matter how hard you tried to piece her together, Ayano would crumble again in seconds flat. But fire princess? That she was not.

"Kazuma Yagami."

 _Ka-zu-ma. Oh, I think he heard me._

Ayano turned to where Kiyohime sat. To her, she was staring at the roof she sat on. But Ayano knew that she saw through the materials to the room underneath, the room where Kazuma, Ren, Genma and Juugo sat.

 _He knows I'm here. Watching him. Quite observant, I like it._

"He's always been like that."

Kiyohime glanced at the girl she'd been stuck with. Ayano's blood red hair danced creepily in the wind, curling around her still hollow cheeks, and matching perfectly with her reddened eyes. The scars from her time with Bernhardt was covered with layers of clothing but, right now, her mental scars were open. So easy for anyone to creep in and take advantage of. Unlike Night, Kiyohime felt pity for the girl. She did not ask for this.

 ** _Oi, fire princess._**

"Don't call me that!" Ayano shrieked. It almost caught the demons off guard. Almost.

 _ **When do you plan to put this plan of yours to action, fire princess? I'm dying for something to eat.**_

Ayano stood, putting the anger of the nickname to rest for now. She'd almost forgotten about the plan, "Now. Ready?"

 _I do hope that I get to cause a bit of a scare. It's been a while._

 ** _Oh, I'm excited._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. Nor the characters. Nor the story which I wish was still continued...**

 **But enjoy! Please review!**

 **Warning: This chapter has a bit of gore in it. I was really getting into the story.**

* * *

The blonde-haired girl with the lucky kitten charm on her school bag was alone. She'd reluctantly split up from her friends and had decided to take the shortcut home today since she'd been grounded by her dad for passing curfew yesterday. So the blonde-haired girl turned right in the dark alleyway filled with dumpsters and filthy strays, each step louder than the next in the sudden silence.

Big mistake.

Ayano watched from above, waiting until she was out of sight of the main street to attack. First, she simply caught her wrist. Then she pinned the fidgety girl to a murky wall, lifting her high enough that her feet no longer touched the floor. At his desperateness, Ayano let Night take over. Her screams ran across the alleyway as it devoured the girl's soul drop by drop until there was nothing but an empty vessel.

It took twenty seconds.

And though her body was still intact, the innocent schoolgirl was dead. The remnants of her soul swirling in darkness along with the other countless innocents Night had taken. Ayano put the thought behind her as she carried the schoolgirl to the top of a building, lifting her high up in the air. She was so light now. With no emotions, thoughts and desires, the weight of her body was almost nothing.

"Kiyohime." She called and the demon in white rose from the surface. Her black hair reached her ghostly feet, and it flickered as she called upon demons of all and every kind to take this girl. Make her useful.

It took forty seconds for each range of ravenous demons to surround this girl. Ayano swayed the vessel from side to side, teasing the demons as a human would tease a dog before it got its treats. Allowing both Night and Kiyohime to possess her, Ayano's voice was stronger, hauntingly chilling.

"Demons, I will allow you to possess her." The demons screeched. Some moaned. "In return, I ask for a favour. Find the Armagest - find Bernhardt Rhodes. If you do this for me, I promise you, there'll be a lot more of this."

Knowing her request had sunken, Ayano threw the vessel into the air, watching with slight disgust as some devoured the flesh, some tried to find small remnants of her soul and others possessed her. And there the unknown schoolgirl went, ready to terrorise humans then be dumped somewhere unsafe and public. Ayano closed off any emotions of guilt. This was for a better cause.

For the destruction of the Armagest.

For the death of Bernhardt Rhodes.

* * *

Kazuma had heard about the death of Hikari Fujima before the Kannagi family informed him about it. From the picture of her in front of a coffee shop with pieces of flesh ripped off, legs and arms covered in bruising and eyes so white there was barely any sign of iris or pupil, Kazuma knew this wasn't a human's doing. He went to the residence as requested and found everyone already seated in the room, faces so restrained Kazuma couldn't even muster a greeting.

"Kazuma, sit down." Juugo invited. He silently obliged, settling close to Ren. "We've been given an investigation involving the death of a high school student Hikari Fujima. And I know you're all aware that this isn't a case to be taken lightly."

"Strange," Genma started and Kazuma knew just by the look that he was aiming this at him. "that a death occurs right after a Contractor returns."

Before Kazuma could sprout any of his withheld insults, Ren stared at his father in disbelief, "You can't possibly think this is him again. After the first time, I figured we would learn from our mistakes."

Juugo nodded in agreement. Genma humphed. And detective Tachibana brought out the files of the victim, rearranging the photos so each of them could be seen. Each picture displayed the chest of the girl dark and crisped as if something couldn't wait to get in, her fingernails were bloodied and her face was covered in all kinds of scratches. Catherine covered her mouth, looking away so she could keep her food in her stomach.

"I agree with Ren."Tachibana said. "This is not Kazuma's doing. In fact, I believe it could be connected with a certain redhead."

"Ayano?" Ren shook his head. "Ayano wouldn't do something like that."

He sounded more hopeful than confident.

"You forget that the incident has changed her. She's not who she used to be."

"Still, it can't be her. She may have changed but not enough to kill an innocent girl."

Silence. Kazuma didn't know what to believe, just silently taking in the information and hoping for the correct interpretation. Until Ayano herself walked into the room. She was almost surprised when she saw the crowd as he was, widening her eyes for a fraction of a second.

"So many people..." She mumbled. Someone must've said something because then she went, "Shut up."

Knowing full well what it was, Kazuma called the Spirits of the Wind to see for himself. It was a sight. On either side of her stood that same ghastly demon he'd witnessed before and a pale ash woman with the blackest of hair and the emptiest of eyes. She was void of all colour. All good. At the sight, Kazuma almost felt sick.

 _Oh, he's seen me._

He turned at the sight, nodding softly. Ayano eyed him with caution, clenching and unclenching her hands as the silence in the room grew.

"You've seen my demons, Kazuma. What do you say?"

The group turned to him. Kazuma kept his eyes on the redhead, not flinching away even if he wanted to, "There's nothing to be said."

 _Oh, I really do like him._

"Shut up, Kiyohime."

 ** _Still off the table, isn't he?_**

He was unaware at the very point of time in which he was, as it put it, on the table, but that didn't matter.

"Ayano," he called. She tilted her head in the same way her ghastly dark demon did, "Did you kill a girl named Hikari Fujima?"

The room was shocked that he went up and asked directly. Without warning. He didn't expect an answer but as Ayano's expression flashed from neutral to guilt to neutral in a second, Kazuma knew the answer.

But with a small shrug, she said, "Don't know anyone by that name."

It wasn't a definitive no, but it wasn't a confession either.

"Well, she was found dead yesterday. In front of a coffee shop. It looked as if she'd been attacked by demons." It was Juugo that spoke, not even glancing at his daughter as he explained the details. Ayano tried to cover up her hurt and failed.

 _ **What you trying to say? That Ayano did it?**_

Juugo took a sip of his tea, "I'm not trying to say anything. I'm merely giving details."

 _Interesting details. Did this girl have any message?_

The group blinked. Message?

 _If you think this girl was possessed by demons- - amateur ones may I add - then it's natural that they'd leave a trace. A small message would be written somewhere on the body - a trademark, if you will. A clue to what this case is linked to._ Then she mumbled, so quietly barely anyone heard. _Or a direction to where the shadows lie._

But Kazuma heard. And he knew who she referred to - what she referred to.

Hikari Fujima's murderer was in the room. Used as a pawn to find the location of Bernhardt, the whereabouts of the Armagest. And it was possible that the address of where he resided was on the girl's body somewhere. Kazuma stood quickly, knowing full well that if he stayed in that room any longer everything everything he realized would be discovered. He walked past Ren, past Genma, past the detective and Juugo, past Katherine and past Ayano, glancing at her at the last second to send a clear message: _Let's talk._

* * *

He was surprised to see her already waiting at the park as he winnowed in. How did she know it was the park he wanted to talk at? How did she know he'd be standing at this exact spot? Details for another time. What Kazuma needed now was the truth about this case, and when he said those words to her, the look of guilt flashed across her face again.

"I did what I had to do." was all she said.

That was enough answer for him.

"You killed a girl in cold blood, Ayano."

"A simple sacrifice."

That word resonated within him in such a horrible and sickening manner Kazuma almost felt sick. Sacrifice. It was the word Erwin Leszaar - previous leader of the Armagest - had used to describe Tsui Ling minutes before her and his death. It was a word that held no real meaning, just an excuse for someone to kill an innocent and blame it on something demonic. Sacrifice. He hated the word.

"It was a life."

Ayano clenched her teeth, "A life will not stop me from my goal."

"Let me guess? To destroy the Armagest."

"Yes."

Kazuma saw Kiyohime linger behind the redhead, swaying from left to right as if at any moment she would attack. But he was too frustrated to care, his blood had boiled for too long for him to be afraid.

"You do realise it's useless. The Armagest is international - there are members all over the world. Even if you manage to destroy this country's, what's there to say that England's members won't take over as well?"

At this point in time, Ayano would've summoned Enraiha. At this point in time, Kazuma would be dodging a handful of fireballs and swings before he could have a conversation with her. And yet...nothing. Her fists simply curled tighter, her lips thinned and her eyes simply narrowed.

But her words were as sharp as knives.

"Whether it take me ten years or thirty, I will destroy the Armagest. I will make Bernhardt pay for what he did to me - what he has done to me -"

"What has he done to you, Ayano?" He said it in such a harsh way in order to get Ayano to spill. She would've never told him if his tone was soft and full of pity. Ayano could always see right through that.

"I am bound to demons who can only restrain themselves so much before they start devouring me. All the burning passion I once had of becoming the Kannagi head has died. I am nothing but an empty vessel. I'm ugly now, Kazuma. If you could see what I see every day when I undress, you would wince. You would run." Her arms wrapped around herself. "These scars will never leave me - forever haunted by them...I can't even smile anymore. This is what Bernhardt has done to me. Made me less of a human - a disappointment of a daughter -"

"Never say that. You are _not_ a disappointment."

"You see the way Juugo looks at me. The way Genma -"

Kazuma didn't even want to hear the bastard's name, "Genma's a fool."

"But -"

"Genma's. A. Fool."

And that was that. Ayano shook her head, unable to process anything but the harsh words of her thoughts. He could do nothing except stare, and wait for her to calmly collect her thoughts.

"What about you?" He said, staring at the demons which circled her, "You plan to destroy Bernhardt too?"

 ** _All I want is to not be attached to this girl any longer. No offence, fire princess but I can't take being straddled like this any longer._**

 _We simply desire freedom. Although, I admit, seeing that man suffer won't be a complete waste of time._

"How did he even manage -"

Kiyohime shook her head, _That is not something you want to know the answer to._ Then she glanced at the girl in a muddled, pure pity in her eyes, and Kazuma understood.

They did more than torture her in that place.

Kazuma had no time to say anything. In a matter of seconds, a demon with no face had slithered in between them, snarling and hissing at Ayano as if she'd understand. Then the colour on her skin paled and Kazuma realised that the girl did understand after all. She'd spent so much time with the demons she was starting to understand their own language.

"What is it saying?"

Ayano didn't answer. But Kiyohime, who was standing defensively behind the redhead, disappeared and appeared again by Kazuma, whispering:

 _It's a message. From Bernhardt._

And before Kazuma could ask what it was, the demon lunged for Ayano. Ayano shuffled back in fear, moving without thinking as Night came in to attack it. Kazuma summoned the wind, slashing the thing's body with as much accuracy as he could. But something was distracting him: Ayano. When she was supposed to be defending herself, Ayano stood pale-faced. Caught in a trance. In her own world. The demon slipped through Night and Kiyohime and crawled to where she stood. The girl didn't make any movements.

"Ayano!" Kazuma screamed. He called the wind to prevent it going any further. But she had to wake up. "Ayano, wake up! NOW!"

"I-I can't..."

What did she mean?

"Use Enraiha. Your fire power. Anything!"

Ayano put her hands together as if she was about to do it. Then when she pulled it apart, nothing happened. No flame. No Enraiha. Not even a spark. Ayano looked over to where he stood, eyes full of tears refusing to fall.

"I can't."

Ayano had no fire.

His barrier was eventually broken. Kazuma slashed the thing over and over until it was nothing but acidic puddles, then when he was sure it was safe, ran over to where she was.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Who could I tell? Juugo?" She didn't even call him father anymore. "Genma?"

"Ren?" He suggested.

Ayano shook her head, "This is my burden. I...I'm no longer a Kannagi, Kazuma. How could I be when I can't even summon a spark?"

The tears finally rolled down. Kazuma brushed each of them away with his thumb. Only for a moment. Just for a moment before Ayano realised how close he was and jumped back for space. Thank goodness, for he was unsure of what he was doing too.

"My goal is to destroy the Armagest. And get my fire back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. Nor the characters. Nor the story which I wish was still continued...**

 **But enjoy! Please review!**

 **Sencha: Japanese green tea where you process tea leaves in hot water.**

* * *

Ayano sneaked into the ward with skill and grace. Her steps were light. She was careful not to touch anything that would leave fingerprints - jeopardise her identity. She had to see that body, that message written on her bare skin. That girl. Hikari Fujima.

Not that her name mattered anymore now.

It took her several minutes to find the place where innocent victims were placed. And several more to find her body. Ayano couldn't help but feel regret as she stared at the young girl's body - her skin so pale you could see her blue veins on her arms and neck, cheeks hollow and legs thin as if she hadn't eaten weeks before her death. Hair thinned and weary like she'd somehow aged several years in the days before her death. This was Ayano's doing. She'd caused this.

 _Focus._

Right. She had to keep focused. Her death wouldn't be in vain. She would find Bernhardt and -

The message was written on the base of her back, more like a child's scribbled handwriting than anything else. It wasn't written in Japanese - or any other language of the world she assumed. This was when Night came in handy, when he didn't feel like an overall bother. The dark demon hovered over the writing, craning it's shadow of a head as if in thought.

 ** _It says he's I._**

"I?"

Night nodded, **_I_ _spin and hold the heart of many_ _._**

Ayano stared at Night to see if he was joking. Then at Kiyohime to hope he was. Neither of them looked very amused, nor surprised.

"I didn't know it'd come in riddle form." She hissed.

 _Demons aren't easy like that._

* * *

"I spin?" Kazuma looked at Ayano as if she'd gone mad. "And hold the heart of many?"

It'd only been a week since the incident of the demon and yet Kazuma felt as if he hadn't seen her for more. She'd simply disappeared without word or warning, not bothering to contact any members of the Kannagi family - not that anyone seemed particularly worried. Juugo was pretending. Kazuma knew he was. There's no way he'd let his daughter go this easily, not when there was potential to bring her back. He was worried when she'd left and was relieved when he'd heard she'd came back this morning.

Five in the morning at the doorstep of his apartment, he might add, for an answer to a riddle.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

It was too early to activate the logical part of his brain yet. But Ayano was impatient. She couldn't wait, he could tell from her excessive tapping of her right foot, "It's a riddle, Kazuma. Figure it out."

"Considering this is your mission Ayano, and I want nothing to do with that man you hunt for, shouldn't you figure it out?"

Ayano opened her mouth to retort...and came out with nothing. The demons beside her, who had stopped trying to disguise themselves now when with Kazuma, snickered quietly. Well, Night snickered. Kiyohime simply looked exhausted.

 _She cannot figure it out. That is why she sought you._

Kazuma stifled a yawn, "Look it up."

 ** _She did. Most results were of self-diagnosis._** Night curled around Ayano to face him. Kazuma would never get used to emptiness in its face and the disarray of voices it held. And he was hoping he never would. **_Unless you have an issue where you're constantly spinning, then I'm afraid we can't help you._**

"You don't know either?" He aimed this at both demons.

 _We kill to survive, Kazuma. We don't need riddles._

He yawned again, pointing towards the kitchen with a scruffy look, "I'm gonna get a drink."

He couldn't think of anything else to say so this was as good as it got. And besides, it was too early in the morning and he was too tired to care. Ayano raised a brow - the most expression (that wasn't sadness) he'd seen out of her - and shook her head. Night took a chance to be annoying once again.

 ** _Do you have any derelict soul for me?_**

Kazuma didn't even want to imagine what that tasted like, "I have Sencha."

Night seemed nonplussed, **_A cup of that then._**

Kazuma simply nodded, "What about you...?" He'd forgotten her name.

 _Kiyohime,_ she laughed, _and biscuits for me._

Ayano was still trying to crack the riddle when Kazuma returned. He was surprised to see both demons sitting among his couch in physical form. Night looked like a stereotypical crook with shaggy black hair and a permanent smirk on his lips while Kiyohime was a beautiful lady flowing with elegance. He could've almost been fooled, if it wasn't for the thick aura of death and shadows coming from them. Without it, they seemed almost normal. Night was given his Sencha tea. Kiyohime was given her biscuits.

"Can you always do that?"

Kiyohime nodded. The strands of her white hair fell against her face, framing her chin and the high shape of her cheekbones, _"Yes, but it's very taxing on the mind."_

 ** _"We usually take this form to fool humans and - "_**

To fool humans and take their souls, "Yeah, I think I got it."

They continued to drink, roasting in silence because there was nothing to say. Then Ayano sniffed the air once. Twice. She stared at Kazuma with a pointed look.

"Are you drinking hot chocolate?"

How she was able to smell it from here, he did not know. But he nodded anyway.

"Can...?" She seemed to stop herself there.

Kazuma knew what she was asking - there was no need to force her. Leaning forward, he offered her the cup, and Ayano took it with a small tilt of her head. Her fingers were cold but her eyes, once she'd taken a sip, was filled with nothing but marshmallow warmth.

"I hold the heart of many..." Ayano mused, mostly to herself than to anyone else. "What kind of place is that?"

"Are you sure you read it right?" Kazuma replied. The speed in which Ayano looked up surprised him. "Are you sure it's I and not an actual eye." He pointed to his left eye for emphasis.

Ayano tilted her head, "Meaning?"

"An eye that spins and hold the hearts of many."

"That would make even less sense."

"No, actually it would make more." He cast a glance out the window, "An eye is mainly associated with a building or organisation whereas a singular I can mean a person. Unless Bernhardt is hiding in a person's being, the most reasonable approach would be an eye."

 _"Ooh. He's handsome when he's thinking."_

Kazuma blinked.

"Shut up, Kiyohime."

 ** _"Like you weren't thinking the same thing, fire princess."_**

At that, Ayano turned red.


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven´t uploaded in a while and I´m sorry for that. To make up for it, 3 chapters all at once.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. Nor the characters. Nor the story which I wish was still continued...**

 **But enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

Kazuma hushed Ayano's scream for the third time that night.

After he'd 'helped' her with the riddle she'd somehow gotten, and after two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows, Ayano fell asleep. It was good. Sleep was good. But, after a while, Kazuma realized that even in her dreams she was haunted. Scared. She screamed for help as if there was no one around, scratched her arms repeatedly as if something - or someone - was driving her mad, and shivered as if she lay in a cold, dark cell.

Kiyohime had stopped him before he could wake her.

 _Wake her up and you'd be ruining the little chances she has of sleep left. She needs rest. No matter how terrifying her nightmares are._

So instead, he stroked her hair, trying to be as smoothing as possible so the screams stopped. It took under thirty minutes. He didn't dare move her from the couch, and didn't cover her with a blanket either (according to Kiyohime, that triggered some awful memories). The sun was just now starting to rise, casting a lovely glow to Ayano's pale skin. She was beautiful. Kazuma removed the strands of hair that'd gotten in her sweaty face.

 _You're the first person I've noticed to look at her like that,_ Kiyohime - back in her demon form - huddled over Ayano protectively, the sunlight shining through her in a completely horrifying way.

"Like what?" His fingers reared back as soon as he realized just actually what he was doing, "Like a human?"

 _Like she's someone worth protecting, like she's worth the challenge,_ she curled her ghost white hand under her chin and stared. Hard. _Tell me, what was Ayano like before...all this?_

It was something he thought of almost every day. How different she was from before. How that bubbly personality of hers was nothing but broken shards now.

"She was...bone-headed, stubborn, reckless. She never thought before she acted, and intended to solve every situation we bumped into with brute force. Even so, Ayano Kannagi took pride in her family's lineage. She was determined enough to proof her worth as the next head. Given time, I'm certain she'll be a wonderful woman."

Kiyohime's eyes were filled with nothing but pity, You _have faith. But you'll need more than that if you plan to keep her alive._

He raised a brow. Kiyohime sighed.

 _We are demons, Kazuma. Manifestations of death and destruction. Being trapped to a physical being only sickens us...makes us hungrier._ _I'm warning you now. She'll be the next snack on our list._

* * *

Ren sat between his brother and father, knowing full well that as soon as this meeting started they'd be at each other's throats. All he did was wait until Juugo took a long sip of his tea.

"Before we begin," Juugo started, "I'm curious to know where she is."

She. Not Ayano. She. Ren hated how cold Juugo was now, acting as if he'd never had a daughter in the first place. In a way, that was exactly like his father, disowning Kazuma simply because he couldn't summon fire. It was none of their faults. They couldn't help what had been done to them.

Kazuma bristled beside him. Obviously annoyed by Juugo's tone as well, "She's in my apartment. Sleeping...for once." The last two words were mumbled. Only he heard.

"Are you sure she won't up and disappear again?" Genma sighed, "We can't trust her to be alone."

"She'll be fine." Words gritted through Kazuma's teeth, "I doubt she'd do anything reckless."

Not even he believed that.

"So, why are we here?" Ren asked before the conversation spiralled into arguments, and he went to sleep knowing they'd gone another day with no way to help Ayano.

Juugo took another long sip, "Information has broken out on the experiments the Armagest have been conducting."

"Like Ayano?"

"Yes." He nodded gravely, "An earth-user has been found after two months of disappearance with similar symptoms. A boy named Kubo Eisen. He's said to have changed dramatically since his disappearance and talks of nothing but death and destruction."

Kazuma leaned forward, eyes suddenly lit up from the opportunity, "Is there a way for us to see this Eisen boy?"

"Not that I know of. He's been locked up inside his home for several weeks now." Juugo turned to Kazuma with a warned stare, "If you plan to see him, I don't think it'd be wise to take Ayano with you."

Very unwise. Their negativity would bounce off each other so much there'd be no point in helping them. Their determination on revenge may drive them to the point of madness, and considering Ayano was already travelling down that path, having them meet face-to-face would simply speed up the process. But the silence unnerved him. Kazuma stared at the ground. So much concentration it spilled off of him in waves. He wasn't listening to Juugo's advice, Ren could tell.

Instead, he was thinking of a way to see Kubo Eisen. Most likely with Ayano by his side.

* * *

Kazuma returned to the smell of thick chocolatey goodness. As he took in the scene, he blinked.

The demons had made themselves comfortable in his own home. Night was in his human form, sat nervously on the brim of the couch, with eyes firmly glued on the television. He either didn't notice Kazuma come in or didn't care. Kiyohime was softly settled into her chair, wrapped in Kazuma's blanket and reading a book from the bookshelf he never used. Possibly holding her third cup of hot chocolate, Ayano leaned by the window. Her eyes lingered on the sky, as if she were counting stars or hoping they'd grant her wish.

"Kazuma." Her words were drawled, as if her mind had just woken up from a dream, "Do you want some?"

He shook his head, resisting the urge to stroke her cheek, and said, "There was another boy who was taken by...by Bernhardt. An earth-user who suffered the same thing you did."

"You want me to meet him." She took a short sip of her chocolate, "Isn't that unsafe? Meeting with someone with just as much anger?"

"And just as much loneliness."

She froze.

"What if he can't help me?"

"Then, at least, we've tried."

And, for a split second, just when he thought she might have a chance, Ayano's eyes turned a horrifying shade of black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. Nor the characters. Nor the story which I wish was still continued...**

 **But enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

Ayano should've been at home. Juugo assumed she'd barricaded herself inside her room, huddling in the darkest corner like all madmen did apparently. Instead, she was sitting on one of a dozen trees surrounding a mansion in the middle of the mountains. A mansion which belonged to the Eisen family. Her body was almost weightless on the tree's arm, hovering over a window cautiously as she waited for the maid in the room to leave. A room which belonged to Kubo.

Her appointment was two weeks from now. The Kannagi family was meant to be with her, along with Kazuma, as they entered through the entrance of the mansion with Eisen's family closely watching. She was supposed to speak with Kubo with twenty pairs of eyes monitoring their every move. Ayano didn't want that. Blood boiled when she imagined it. So here she was.

Her own personal appointment.

She knocked on the window, certain he was alone. Once. Twice. Two long minutes passed before he opened it.

They noticed each other's demons almost immediately. He had only one. An ugly, broken spirit which curled over his shoulder like an old woman. Its sockets took up almost half of its face, a black chasm meant to lure you in and steal your soul. Its mouth hung open, a nasty replacement of a tongue drooping out of it. Kubo analysed her demons as much as she did, finally narrowing his eyes on her once finished. No surprise on his pale face. Not an ounce of fear.

"What do you want?" His voice was frail and cracked.

Just like hers when she was rescued.

"Bernhardt's head in my hands." She said, "And I need you to help me."

He studied her for a moment before letting her in. His demon coiled around his torso to settled by his leg, and although it was nothing but black, its eyes followed her. Ayano spotted a photo by his bed: a picture of Kubo most likely before he was taken. His brown hair cut short, skin a youthful tan, eyes filled with so much life and spark. Now, his hair touched his collarbones, dull and haggard. His skin as pale as hers was. No spark in his eyes except the desire to see something burn.

"You want to kill Bernhardt." He sneered, "How'd you plan to do that?"

"I have a lead." That's all she was willing to give. Until she was sure he was on her side.

Kubo raised a brow, eyeing the two demons curled around her with interest, "How long were you in there?"

It felt as if she'd never left, "Four months."

He stopped. The first expression of surprise on his face, "F-Four?"

"You?"

"One. I couldn't handle one month. How did you -?"

"Not even I know the answer to that." She turned, "I plan to destroy the Armagest. Will you help me?"

 _Help us._

Kubo started at the voice, "Who was that?"

 ** _Not a who. A what._**

"My demons."

 ** _We're not yours, fire princess._**

"While you're attached to my body, you are." She snapped.

"Mine - Mine doesn't speak."

 _Maybe because she doesn't know how. Some demons aren't bred for communication._

The boy reached for the chair, shoving his head in his hands. Ayano knew the expression too well. Memories were resurfacing. The pain of the procedure, how her screams filled the entire hall, how Bernhardt simply watched from a distance, smirking at the blood pouring from her eyes. When Kiyohime bonded with her, she felt cold. As if all warmth was being stripped from her mind and soul. Her limbs frozen. Night brought utter darkness to her life. A darkness that made her feel alone. Unloved. Completely useless.

It was a feeling she'd never forget.

"I'll help you." He mumbled, "I want nothing more than to see him - all of them - writhe in pain."

* * *

"She's gained an ally."

Bernhardt glanced at his assistant, Lapis, with amusement. Ayano Kannagi was definitely an interesting specimen. Even after her 'escape', she continued to intrigue him. Surprise him. Being able to withstand two high-ranked demons when few survived through one. She'd survived longer out there then Bernhardt would've expected. He'd thought she would've been eaten by now, by the demons forced to follow her.

She was just too interesting.

"Preparations are done." Lapis continued, "Everything is in place."

"Good. Let's make this easy for them, shall we? We can't have them missing the grand finale."

And how wonderful it will be.


End file.
